The Twelve Days After Christmas
by Chrissy C
Summary: Bulma forces some of the scouts and Z gang to do a play while singing this weird song. (UPDATE) A year later, Bulma captures some of the Z senshi and scouts again!!!
1. The Twelve Days After Christmas

Chrissy C.: This is just something I did with my friends then decided to type out using DBZ and Sailor Moon characters. ^_^; I don't own anything. DBZ and Sailor Moon belong to their respective owners. The Twelve Days After Christmas was written by Frederick Silver (which is not me 'cause if I was named Frederick, I'd kill myself).  
  
~*~  
  
Serena, Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru, Chibi- Usa, Vegeta, Goku, ChiChi, Gohan, Goten, Videl, Pan, Bura, and Trunks stood together and stared at Bulma with wide eyes. She wanted them to sing this really weird song called The Twelve Days After Christmas and act it out. NO WAY!  
  
"Mom, that's crazy!" Bura exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, Miss Bulma!" Chibi-Usa said.  
  
"WE'RE DOING IT WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" Bulma shouted.  
  
"Fine." Everyone grumbled - even Vegeta.  
  
"Now, I taught you what to do, so GET IN YOUR GROUPS!"  
  
Everyone scrambled together for practice.  
  
~*~ Christmas Morning ~*~  
  
"Come on, everyone! Let's go!" Bulma exclaimed. "Time to sing!"  
  
Groans came from everyone in the room.  
  
"NOW!" Bulma roared.  
  
Everyone got up from the floor or couch and followed Bulma into the park. They split up into their groups. People started gathering around to see what was going on. Snow fell lightly from the sky. (::Neko-chan, the author, is seen pouring fake snow from the sky::)  
  
"The first day after Christmas," ChiChi and Goku sang. "my true love and I had a fight!" They glared at each other.  
  
"And so I chopped the pear tree down and burned it just for spite!" Goku sang. He threw a Destructo Disc (which Krillin taught him) at a tree, which sliced it down. He then threw a ki blast at it and it burned.  
  
"Then with a single cartridge, I shot that blasted partridge my true love, my true love, my true love gave to me!" ChiChi sang as she took out a gun and shot a bird from the sky.  
  
"The second day after Christmas, I pulled on the old rubber gloves," Vegeta and Bura sang as they pulled on yellow dish-washing gloves. "and very gently wrung the necks of both the turtle doves." Vegeta and Bura pretend to choke the life out of fake birds.  
  
"My true love, my true love, my true love gave to me." Bura sang.  
  
"The third day after Christmas, my Mother caught the croup." Pan sang as Videl walked by dressed as an old lady, coughing. "I had to use the French hens, to make some chicken soup." Gohan held up a pot that had a fake chicken bone in it.  
  
"The four calling birds were a big mistake for their call made such a scene." Rei sang. She had a puppet bird on her hand that would squawk.  
  
"The five golden rings were completely fake and they turned my fingers green." Hotaru sang with Chibi-Usa. Hotaru and Chibi-Usa both held up a hand. They had five golden rings on their green painted fingers.  
  
"The sixth day after Christmas," Ami sang. "the six laying geese wouldn't lay:" She is holding a fake nest that has 6 small toy geese.  
  
"I gave the whole darn gaggle to the A.S.P.C.A.!" Makoto sang. She took the nest and threw it in a box Minako was holding that had 'A.S.P.C.A.' written on it.  
  
"On the seventh day, what a mess I found:" Trunks and Setsuna sang. "All seven of the swimming swans had drowned." Everyone in the 'play' besides Trunks and Setsuna took out tissues and pretended to cry - even Vegeta.  
  
"My true love," Setsuna sang.  
  
"My true love," Trunks sang.  
  
"My true love gave to me." They sang in unison.  
  
"The eighth day after Christmas," everyone sang. "before they could suspect, I bundled up the eight maids a milking."  
  
Goku and Vegeta are seen wearing bonnets and aprons and holding milk buckets. "Squirt, squirt." They said hesitantly.  
  
"Nine pipers piping." Everyone sang again.  
  
Gohan, Goten, and Trunks play a few notes on a recorder.  
  
"Ten ladies dancing." Everyone sang.  
  
Bura, Chibi-Usa, Hotaru, Michiru, and Pan twirl by wearing blue skirts and a blue shirt.  
  
"'Leven lords a leaping." Everyone sang.  
  
Trunks, Goten, Vegeta, and Gohan jumped around. Goten and Trunks fell flat on their faces and pretended to be unconscious. Gohan and Vegeta grabbed their arms and pulled them out of the way.  
  
"Twelve drummers drumming." Everyone sang.  
  
Goten, Haruka, and Trunks play the drums quickly.  
  
"Well, actually I kept one of the drummers." Serena said.  
  
"And he was really cute." Ami said with a wink.  
  
"And sent them back collect!" Everyone sang.  
  
"I wrote my true love, "We are through, love!"." ChiChi sang.  
  
"And I said in so many words: "Furthermore your Christmas gifts were for the" Goku sang.  
  
"Four calling birds," Everyone sang as Rei made her fake bird squawk.  
  
"Three French hens." Everyone sang as Gohan held up the pot with the fake chicken bone in it again.  
  
"Two turtle doves." Everyone sang as Vegeta and Bura held up the two fake birds.  
  
"And a partridge in a pear tree!!!" Everyone sang as ChiChi took out her gun and fired it through the air a few times.  
  
The crowd applauded and Bulma gave them all a thumbs up.  
  
~*~  
  
Chrissy C.: Well, that's it. ^_^ Thanks for reading. The croup is kind of like the flu, just to let you know. 


	2. Dashing Through the Hallways

Chrissy C.: This takes place a year after the first chapter. ^^; I do not own the characters and "Dashing Through the Hallways" belongs to Neko-chan, mistress of all that is scunny. Jingle Bells is the tune to "Dashing Through the Hallways".  
  
~*~  
  
"AHH!!! STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU WEIRD PLAY-WRITER PERSON!!!" Sailor Pluto screamed as she ran away from Bulma.  
  
"Come on, Pluto, we need you here! Please?! This is a simple play!" Bulma shouted.  
  
"NO!!" Pluto shouted.  
  
"Phhmmm mmmh hmhm phmmh!" Vegeta "said". (The onna's gone crazy!)  
  
Vegeta, Goku, Videl, Gohan, Pan, ChiChi, Goten, Trunks, Rini, Serena, Raye, Mina, Hotaru, and Michelle are tied up and gagged in a little corner. All the ropes and stuff were Super Saiyan proof.  
  
Bulma wanted everyone to do a Christmas play again. The people she asked refused, so, as you see, she is making them. Now all she had to was catch Pluto and she'd be set!  
  
Pluto stopped running and turned around with her staff. "Pluto Deadly Scream!"  
  
Bulma jumped over the attack sent at her (wow, what did she do, drink some potion to make her fast?) and tackled Pluto.  
  
"Ack!" Pluto exclaimed.  
  
Before you could say chocolate lollipops, Bulma had Pluto tied up and gagged with the others.  
  
"Now, as you know I want all of you to do a play for me. I had to take a special potion to make myself fast enough to catch all of you. Now, this year I want to do a play while singing.............."  
  
~*~  
  
"Come on, guys! Let's go!" Bulma exclaimed.  
  
"NO!!!!!!!!!!!" Goku and Trunks screamed as everyone else besides ChiChi groaned.  
  
~*~  
  
"Now, get in your positions." Bulma ordered.  
  
Everyone spread out and got ready for the 'play'.  
  
People gathered around to see what was going on. They had seen some of these people do a song last year and wanted to see what they would do this time!  
  
"Dashing through the hallways," ChiChi sang as Goten, Trunks, Pan, Rini, and Hotaru ran by.  
  
"Jumping over book bags," Goku sang as Goten, Trunks, Pan, Rini, and Hotaru jumped over different backpacks.  
  
"Trying to get to class!" Setsuna sang. She had a sign around her neck that said "Class, This Way" and had an arrow pointing left. Goten, Trunks, Pan, Rini, and Hotaru ran past her.  
  
"Teachers start to yell," Serena sang.  
  
"STOP RUNNING IN THE HALLS!" Gohan, Videl, Ami, and Michelle yelled.  
  
"I drop all of my books," Raye sang.  
  
Trunks, Goten, Pan, Rini, and Hotaru dropped all the books they were carrying on their feet. "OW!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"And wish as hard as I can," Vegeta sang.  
  
"That school would just let out!" Mina sang.  
  
"I wish school would just let out already!!!!!!" Trunks, Goten, Pan, Rini, and Hotaru yelled as they gathered their books.  
  
"Oh! I want sleep! I want presents! And no more getting up!" Vegeta sang. He would get the onna back for this!  
  
"Just to forget about English class," Setsuna sang as Trunks, Goten, Pan, Rini, and Hotaru through their English books into the air.  
  
"And no more flunking math!" Everyone sang in unison as Trunks, Goten, Pan, Rini, and Hotaru tore pages from "math books".  
  
All the kids in the audience applauded, smiling.  
  
~*~  
  
Chrissy C.: ^^ Once again, "Dashing Through the Hallways" belongs to Neko- chan. 


End file.
